1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system, and more particularly, to an endoscope system capable of observing a desired target region by using two endoscopes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, endoscope systems including endoscopes or the like have been widely used in an industrial field, a medical field or the like. In particular, endoscope systems in a medical field are mainly used for the purpose of observing various organs in a living body. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-61214 proposes an operation system as a system having a configuration equivalent to the endoscope system described above, for example.
To be more specific, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-61214 describes an operation system including a rigid endoscope inserted into an abdomen cavity through a trocar and a flexible endoscope inserted into a tube cavity such as a large intestine as an example of a system capable of observing a desired target region by using two endoscopes.